Complete Me
by xTeam-Carsmex
Summary: It's about the first meeting and reunion of my fav Twilight couple Carlisle and Esme. It is set after all the twilight kids have been changed and Nessie is with Jacob, however she isn't a Cullen.
1. Intro

**COMPLETE ME**

**INTRO**

**ROSALIE'S POV**

"I, Jacob Black. Take thee Nessie Jones…" "Till death us do part"

"If only all of them knew," Alice whispered with her sneaky grin she got whenever she knew something no one else did. It had been such a beautiful wedding mainly because it was the first Alice, Bella and I had not been involved in.

Nessie looked adorable and for once Jacob was wearing a shirt; I looked around at everyone smiling and hugging and noticed a sight more amazing than the wedding. Carlisle and Esme were talking a few yards away, heads close together, fingers linked not paying attention; it reminded me of how it all started. How they met briefly when Carlisle treated 16 year old Esme then were reunited 9 years later…

kind of flashback- but beginning of main story


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Coming Alive

"Na na na na na! You can't do it!"

"Of course I can do it I'm just worried I might fall. Please come down Esme, you'll get hurt. Please!"

Sammie could be so annoying and controlling sometimes but you know what I didn't care- for the first time I had beaten her and I was proud of being at the highest climbing point of the tree" I stared down at her looking up worried about what may happen. "Na na na na na! Na na na na na! Na na na."

The noise of the surroundings suddenly stopped. I could hear a woman's voice asking me all these questions, so many questions.

I suddenly realised where I was. I was in hospital I had fallen and injured my foot, Sammie would be dying to say she told me so and that's exactly what she did when she walked into the room.

I would have responded to her if it wasn't for him. He was tall, blonde and had me fixed from the first moment he stepped in and spoke. His voice! Oh, that voice!

"Good afternoon, I'm Dr Cullen. Carlisle Cullen and you must be Miss Esme Platt" he spoke with a soft tone that was enough to make my heart race even more than it already was. "Now Esme, it doesn't look like you've done anything serious it's only a mild sprain. I'll bandage it and you should be out of her in no time", he said carefully bandaging my ankle whilst I tried not to stare directly at him.

The truth was i didn't know him, I knew nothing about him other than his name and that he looked in his twenties. Carlisle. Carlisle. His name ran round and round in my head whilst I tried to take a mental picture of his face, his body, his voice. Then, it was gone. He finished my leg, lead me to reception to sign the papers and with those 3 words he was gone. "Goodbye Esme Platt".

Say something Esme. Say something!

"B-b-bye. Huh", well done girl! You've officially freaked him out; any normal person would have just said thank you and bye with no hesitation and no embarrassing smile.

CARLISLE'S POV

She was so beautiful, with her golden hair and brown eyes; her scent was so unique- it was of rain, summer and daisies. In those few minutes of interaction I was mesmerised and yet she was only sixteen, 9 years younger than my human state; she had her whole life ahead of her if only Alice was here I could've known what might happen to her.

I loved her smile and her cheeky little grin she gave me as we said goodbye. Oh my word her smile, her beautiful, captivating smile…

But, I couldn't have done anything. No matter what my feelings were.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS ALL OF THEM BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER xx**

Chapter 2: Free?

**ESME'S POV**

I didn't love him, I never had- but it was the only way to make my parents happy and get them off my back. I wish I could run away, run back in time, to him. The wonderful Dr. Cullen whom I had met all those years ago and suddenly within under an hour was gone; but I couldn't do anything about it now. I was married to Charles even if it was against my will and there was nothing I could do.

"Esme, Esme? Where is my dinner and why isn't it already ready?" Charles was back and from the sounds of things his day hadn't been that great.

"I'm sorry darling" I replied, hoping he wouldn't moan like usual, "I, I… it's nearly done and I'll bring it in soon. I'm so sorry".

"Soon? Soon isn't good enough! I've told you so many times you stupid little girl!" Charles had finally reached the kitchen and was now standing in the doorway with that look on his face. The look I dreaded each and every day because I knew what was coming; I felt what was coming, after all I had felt it ever since the first week of our marriage.

I had become used to it now and had given up screaming or trying to get out because what was the point... There wasn't!

**CARLISLE'S POV**

"Debussy? Seriously Edward you really have a slight obsession with that song don't you?" for the past 3 days Edward had been so intent on playing the tune loudly throughout the house I shared with him, Bella and the rest. I changed him first then came rose and Emmett closely followed by Alice and Jasper; Bella was changed 20 years ago when Edward fell in love with her. I however had no-one, there wasn't anyone I had loved but not in the way I had loved her. I could tell Edward had heard my thoughts by the cheeky grin that suddenly appeared across his face.

"At least my obsession is better and more controlled than yours… It's been 9 years and yet you're still hung up on her". He was right though it had been 9 years but I still couldn't forget her – Miss Esme Platt the most breath-taking beauty I had set my eyes on in all my 350 years.

"She was 16 Carlisle and although she may have had feelings for you she still had a life left in her. She had the chance to grow up and live a life, it could not have worked. I'm sorry" I just hoped he was right and that she had lived her life the right way…

"Emmett… Emmett… If you growl at the deer of course it will attack before you get to it!"

**ESME'S POV**

I wish I had left him when I had the chance.

That was it… that was what I was going to do. It had been 3 years that I had been married to this evil thing people called my husband- I was going to go.

I needed to leave Charles and this world I had feared from the first bruise. Tomorrow morning that was when I would go. I would pack up my stuff and run.

I waited until Charles had left the house and his car had disappeared off into the distance; that's when I made my move. I had packed the night before and collected my passport as well as a few pictures I left stored in a secret box; then I was gone in the complete opposite direction to Charles.

I got onto a plane and flew to Washington- I have no idea why but something felt right. I felt like Washington was the only place I could go to be… well… happy.

-_3 days later—_

That's impossible. This cannot be happening, please tell me it isn't true.

I had arrived 3 days ago at my cousin Felicity's, she lived just at the border between Oregon and Washington with her husband Jo and daughters Miranda and Catherine. It was going perfectly well, I helped the girls with their work and even started to look for a job; until this morning.

I had felt fine my first few days but today I felt as if my whole body was in shutdown. I had been so busy worrying about getting away from that world, from him that I had missed one key ingredient… I was late. This could only mean one thing… I was PREGNANT! 5 weeks!

I couldn't handle it – I couldn't be expecting. Especially not his child! It just had to be my luck I finally get away from his evil clutches and now I had a mini him inside me.

OUCH! A sudden pain shot through my stomach causing me to fall in agony. AHH! There it was again this time it was worse … much worse…

"Esme, Esme are you okay? Oh my Jo, Jo phone an ambulance quick. It's Esme! Esme look at me …Esme!"

That was it… that was the last I heard….


	4. Chapter 3

**ALICE'S POV**

Well that's new…

_Ever since that moment I left him my world fell to pieces; first Charles happened then Reese died. I can't do this anymore I can't live anymore in this world… if only I had him, my knight in shining armour, my Carlisle… Dr. Carlisle Cullen… _

She's going to jump; she can't jump! I have no idea why this one single woman was so interested in Carlisle but I knew one thing for sure she needed him. Her life had been a mess and the only thing keeping her going was Carlisle, but why?

"Her name is Esme, Esme Anne Platt Evenson", Edward explained as he quickly entered the room alongside Bella, Rose and Emmett-Jasper was already by my side questioning my mood. "She broke her leg 9 years ago and Carlisle treated her- she's the one. The one he can't stop thinking of- it's her"

I was shocked, but at least my vision made sense now. Carlisle had told us about Esme, the day he treated her- he remembered every little detail of her looks, her voice, and her scent. At that point it was the first time, since joining the clan, that I had actually seen him smile and not a simple friendly one, a full on smitten smile.

"We can't let her jump, we have to tell Carlisle!" I demanded before being stopped by Bella.

"You can't Alice, he isn't here. Not just that think about it, I know that it is obvious he feels something for Esme otherwise why would she be his every thought but going up to him out of the blue telling him that the girl he has loved for the past 9 years is about to jump off a cliff and that he needs to save her is a bit… well… odd"

"I know that it is a bit of a strange thing but you don't understand we need to tell him now!" why couldn't she understand that we needed to tell him why couldn't any of them.

"What's the rush, why can't we tell him when he returns?" Emmett replied whilst relaxing back into his seat.

"Because it's tonight! She's going to jump tonight!"

**ESME'S POV**

I knew it was a stupid thing to do and the real Esme wouldn't have even thought about it. But she no longer existed, only in my dreams was I me; the true me that I was knew and that Carlisle once knew.

I had nothing left to live for- I couldn't go back home to face him or my family. My son was gone. Now there was just me, all alone with no one there to catch my fall. This was the only way humanely possible to end the pain and torture- I had to jump. If only he was here to stop me now… Dr Carlisle Cullen.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with exams/results and application forms for A Levels. I wasn't sure what to do for this chapter so I thought I'd do it on the reunion of Esme and Carlisle. Hope you like it xxx**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**EMMETT'S POV**

I couldn't believe what was happening; Esme, the love of Carlisle's life, was here not only that she was miserable and longing for a way out. Suddenly the front door clicked open and within that moment our life truly changed…

'Evening everyone', Carlisle said, gracefully walking into the room. "What have you lot done now? Emmett you better tell me what you have done wrong before I found out myself!"

'First why do you always suspect that I've done something wrong? Second, Esme is about to jump and if you don't get there fast it'll all be over' I replied questioning why whenever something happens I'm the first to get blamed.

Carlisle stood there still; I had not seen a vampire go into shock before and was certainly extremely worried. 'E-E-Esme? As in Esme Platt? The girl with the broken leg?' we all nodded in reply to Carlisle. 'What do you mean she is about to jump and that I have to save her?'

Alice, being her usual self, began explaining her vision- of how she saw Esme standing on the top of Braiy Cliff moaning of how her life was no longer worth it and how she wanted nothing more than to be with him again, her Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle stood there frozen like the ice of our skin until finally he managed to produce a phrase… 'I must go. She must not die', with that he was gone; he took the car and sped off into the distance muttering under his breath frantically. The aftermath of his decision to go was something we all could only have dreamed for.

**CARLISLE'S POV**

'Esme is about to jump and if YOU don't get there fast it'll all be over' Emmett's words had hit me hard and I couldn't get them out of my head as i attempted to drive to Braiy Cliff only hoping I would make it in time…

It had been 9 years since I had seen her, smelt her scent, a part of me was so nervous about her not being there when I arrived or her not wanting me; but I knew one thing was for sure, I needed her.

I finally arrived to the sounds of screams and cries of 'Help', 'She jumped. She actually jumped!' I got out of my car to see a woman screaming at two guys who were dragging a woman's body out of the sea. The female was soaking with ripped clothes and yet I knew it was her- behind all that pain,, there she was, my Esme.

'Excuse me, let me through I'm a doctor I can help', I quickly barged through the crowd trying to get a better glimpse of her. 'She's dead, that's it. She jumped off the cliff and drowned there's no way any doctor will be able to help her now', one of the guys carrying her spoke to me before setting her down on the ground and walking away to comfort what seemed to be his wife.

'I will take care of her body; I'll make sure she is ok. You make sure that your wife is fine, oh and thank you for retrieving her from the water; nobody else would've been brave enough', I thanked the man and watched and waited till all 3 of them were off in the distance.

Oh how could she do this; how could Esme do such a stupid thing such as end her life. As I held her in my arms I noticed two things: first, the beautiful sixteen year old I once knew and always loved was no longer there. Second, she had a pulse- it may have been slow and off beat but there was definitely a pulse. Esme was had survived, just! 'Esme, Esme can you hear me? It's me Dr Carlisle, I am here and you're safe now' she murmured something I could not even her. I moved her body so that I could see her face again; it was at that moment, as I looked at her beauty, that I knew what I must do… I had to change her! I could not leave her in this pain and the only way possible to save her was this.

'Esme listen to me, I'm going to save you but in order for me to do this you will have to experience more pain. But listen I will always be here throughout it all, throughout everything…'

That's when I did it, I knew the rest of them may not have agreed- especially not Jasper; but I had to I didn't know why but for some reason there was something in my mind that brought me to do it…

Without a moment of hesitation, I bit her…

**ESME'S POV**

It was him, he had come back to save me; Carlisle Cullen was actually her, right beside me, talking to me. I was unable to hear fully what it was that he said but I didn't care all that mattered was that he would save me and maybe for the first time in 9 years I could be happy again…

Suddenly I felt a sharp sting in my neck, like a dog and dug into me and was chewing away at me… I suddenly felt a cold hand reach up to the other side of my neck and I realised who it was- it was Carlisle! I tried to move or say something but then it started- the pain promised by Carlisle, the excruciating pain that overthrew all my body!

Then in that one second the Esme I had been growing up, the Esme who met Carlisle for the first time and the Esme who had been beaten so many times until breaking point, were gone… each and every single moment was overthrown by pain…

The next thing I knew was that I was in a room surrounded be 6 extremely pale people all staring at me… and him… the one I had spent 9 years dreaming of was there with me… holding a deer…

TEAM CARSME FOREVER;

Hear my soul speak:  
>The very instant that I saw you, did<br>My heart fly to your service.  
>(<em>The Tempest<em>, 3.1.60-3)


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N; I am very sorry that I haven't updated in quite a few months but there has been so much for me to do for exams that I have put off uploading this chapter for ages. It isn't as good as I would've hoped but it was just a random short one- I aim to try to upload ½ more chapters before my exams at the end of May.**

**Thank you for reading **

**ESME'S POV**

I never thought I would react in the way that I did when I first saw that deer, but I something inside me took away all my control. I guess my behaviour was accepted because Carlisle had the cheeky grin on his face that I saw the first time we met; it was as if what I was doing was correct.

After finishing the last of my savage like behaviour a terrible pain ran through my neck… I was hungry… I had just eaten a whole deer and yet it wasn't enough! I wanted more… I needed more!

"Carlisle, w-w-w-what's happening? The deer… I mean I just ate that deer… why do I not feel any different?"

"Don't worry my love it is natural. For the next few weeks you will get these frequent urges that no matter how much you try to avoid them, you will find it impossible not to attack. But it's ok, we're all here to help, I promise I won't leave your side throughout"

It was at that moment that, although it was obvious it couldn't happen, my heart began beating. There was something about Carlisle's last sentence that made me feel warm inside and yet so cold at the same time.

It was impossible for me to feel this way. I mean I didn't really know him at all. Yet in that split second I felt as if I had known Carlisle all my life; every mishap he had, every like/ dislike, every little detail that you should know about the one you love.

But that was it! I couldn't be in love with him- I just couldn't!

"Esme? Esme are you ok honey?" Suddenly I realised that I had gone off into a daydream and had left the 6 of them staring intently at me.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something and I must have dazed off. I know it may sound daft but, well, what are you exactly… to be precise what am I? This sparked laughs between the younger ones of the group.

Alice, the chirpier one of the 6, answered with a simple sentence that did the exact opposite of what was expected. "First you must not be alarmed but all I will say is this. We do not eat human, we have incredible speed & strength… basically we're vampires, but there's no need to worry you'll get used to it!"

Vampires? As in real life blood sucking vampires, that just so happen to be vegetarian? Not only that, look rather cute despite being hundreds of years old! And Carlisle was one of them, something in the back of my mind made me feel even closer to him than ever before.

"Ha-ha! Well this should be a fun experience for him" The youngest looking one, who was called Edward, suddenly had an outburst of laughter; it was as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Sorry about that I can't control what I hear, it's the slight disadvantage of mind reading.."

That means he heard my thoughts of Carlisle… He knows I'm in love… Oh my, it's true…

I love him!

"_**When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew"- Hamlet, Act II, Scene II**_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N; I am dreadfully sorry for amount of time since my last upload but I've had this chapter for quite a while but kept putting off uploading it. Hopefully the time taken doesn't make you disappointed with this next chapter! Xxx**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARACTERS RELATED TO IT. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHANIE MEYER** x

"_You make me smile every time I see you"- Peter Facinelli about Elizabeth Reaser_

_**Esme POV **_

No, it can't be possible. Vampires are soulless, heartless… how could they ever love one another? Except that was it, they did!

Bella- the newest member before me- was Edward's soulmate. Emmett had the gorgeous Rosalie (whom I've learnt hates being full-named as it sounds like she's in trouble). The chirpy vampire Alice, the future-seeing freak, had Jasper (the mopped haired emotional one). Carlisle, who I learned was over 1 Century old, and yet he had no-one… unless she wasn't in the room of course. I don't know why I did what I did next but it felt necessary to search the whole entire house…

Turns out letting a newborn vampire loose around a house when they're in search of something- or in my case someone- isn't the best of ideas! I'd only been alive for less than an hour and yet I'd already damaged a vase full of the most vivid red roses imaginable! It was at that moment of the smashing of the vase that I realised I had blown it. This would be the Cullen's first ever impression of me and it wasn't a very good one! I had already confessed my longing to be held by Carlisle to Edward, mentally called Jasper an emotional, mopped-haired vampire and now I had done the one thing I swore- ever since my broken leg that I would never do… I had offended Carlisle by frantically sprinting round is home in search of his hearts true desire and probably destroyed half of the house in doing so.

"I am so, so, so sorry Carlisle. I honestly truly didn't mean to! I'll buy you a new vase and even more flowers, I am honestly…" panicking I attempted to piece together the mess laid out on the floor much to the laughter of the others.

"Esme, there is no other present in the house. There has never been another since you climbed that tree and now we are all certain, well based on Alice's mind, that there never will be another! As for the vase, we'll simply get a new one with an even brighter red than your eyes first were when you awoke," Edward's words, though slightly drowned by his laughter, managed to bring me out of the state of jealousy I had once been in.

If there had never been a woman for my angel since my broken leg… Did that mean he felt the same way about me as I did about him? Oh, so many questions and yet I couldn't help but stare intimately at the man I had fallen in love with those 9 years ago….

"Come on guys, I think Esme's had enough laughing and confusion. If you don't mind I'm going to take her out hunting. You could do with some outside air away from whatever these hooligans are thinking", Carlisle's voice was soft and sweet as when I first met him. Within a flash the others scattered leaving just me and the man I had longed to be reunited with ever since I left the hospital all those years ago.

"Shall we my dear?" Carlisle looked directly at me with an extended arm prompting me to accept his hand so we could hunt together. I suddenly was overcome by a feeling of butterflies as I gently rested my hand in his and looked into his eyes- there were no words escaping from me, just a typical teenage nod of the head. I need for well Edward could hear every thought I was thinking, meaning he knew exactly how much I longed to burst out with those 3 words that could change things even more for me. I held back, for now I just wanted this moment. I'd wanted my Carlisle back for nearly a decade and now, as an immortal, I had him!

My Carlisle… If only he knew…

"_Delicious…"- Elizabeth Reaser about Peter Facinelli 3_


	8. Thousand Years

**A/N; Thank you to everyone commenting especially Just4Me who I absolutely love for actually reading my fanfic and reviewing!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT- ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER xxx**

"_I have loved you for a thousand years… I'll love you for a thousand more"- Christina Perri_

**Carlisle POV**

Her hair was silkier than her human state, her eyes-although blood red- still shined in the way they had done the moment we first met. Except this time she was mine, well… sort of. She'd awoken startled at the new found life much to my expectation and went straight for the deer presented in my hands. There was something about her instant take to the deer and her sudden sprint around our house that made me smile at her in a way I had never done before…

It was Esme. The young, breath-taking 16 year old I had treated all those years ago, and yet know she was like me… an immortal… nope, there is no regret. How could I regret what I did when she was the end result? Her eagerness to search the home for, what I'm guessing, a female who may in fact go by the name of Mrs Cullen, made me chuckle. How could there be another? For decades I've met hundreds of females who could have been my 'mate', but none whatsoever compared to her.

The continuous apologies for the vase and the sudden 'embarrassment' she felt when Edward began talking to her, caused a slight change within me. There in front of me, after what had seemed like 100 years, was the one person who ever since the first encounter had not left my mind once! Oh dear! That would mean Edward and the others were right… I did think about her a teeny bit too much… but how could I not? Finally, despite the events leading to her transformation, I had my soul mate back and nothing was going to take her away from me!

"So nearly a decade on since you first met and stupidly lost contact and yet all you can do is stare at her like a silly school boy face to face with his crush? Emmet I expected it from but not you! Now, are you going to tell her how you really feel or would you like me to tell her for you because trust me I know which option she'd prefer!" It annoyed me sometimes how blunt Rosalie could be at times! But Rose was right. I've spent all these years pinning over her, wondering what her life was like, if she was married with kids and if she was happy. Yet now, when I finally have the opportunity to be with her I have no words…

Hunting… that would be the answer! She needed to experience hunting after all a deer isn't exactly enough to stop a newborn's urges! Plus, hunting would mean we'd have time alone, just me and Esme… oops! I forgot you can hear every last detail can't you Edward? His sly nod and cheeky grin signalled that he had heard every thought I had just had, and as per usual they were about Esme. I couldn't help it no matter how I tried, it had been less than 1 hour since she awoke and yet all my mind had done was go on about her beauty, her apologetic voice and how much I had longed for her all these years...

"Come on guys, I think Esme's had enough laughing and confusion. If you don't mind I'm going to take her out hunting. You could do with some outside air away from whatever these hooligans are thinking", I knew they were all up to something for Alice had her 'miss innocent yet guilty' face on, but it didn't matter. All that mattered now was the chance for me to be alone with Esme, doing what vampires do best… aside from loving for eternity!

Within a flash the rest were gone leaving the two of us alone, "Shall we my dear?" Without any hesitation her hand was placed in mine and for the first time I was able to look into those beautiful eyes of hers. It was that one moment that I knew, eventhough I'd known for several years that she was the one. The one whom I never wanted to be parted from for all of eternity and with that sudden realisation we were off.

Off into the forest together side by side, often catching sneaky glances at each other as we ran deeper in search of a deer wonderfully hunted out by Esme. As she fed her newborn urges I began to wonder more about the feelings I had tried so hard to hide, hoping Edward could not hear me. I had never in all my immortal life felt this passionately about someone, as though without her would truly be the meaning of hell… but what did this mean? Surely love was not a factor? If it was I am sure she would not feel the same… but then she called for me on the cliff to come save her, and when I mentioned my continuing presence throughout her newborn state she seemed to appear content with my promise. She accepted that I would be the one to protect her; after all she did not flee at the first mention of the 'v' word!

Oh what to do? I had to ask her… even if the answer was no, I had the right to dream didn't i?

I'm going to do it… I'm finally going to have a conversation with Esme about something I have painfully waited years for… "Esme… can I ask you something?" Within a second she was at my side smiling at me as though she knew what was coming… as though she felt the same way…

"Carlisle… I think I owe you an apology for the sudden sprint around your house earlier." Why did she think I needed a reason… we all do stupid things when we're in love… "Esme, I understand that this may come as a shock to you what with everything that's happened to you already this morning. I-I-I…" think Carlisle, you know how you feel, just tell her! "Every day after you left felt like a part of me died. When I heard you were going to do what you did, I just knew I had to stop you. I had to save you no matter what, I will never, ever regret changing you and… I guess… what I'm simply trying to say is….."

"_I have died every day,_

_Waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for,_

_A thousand years…_

_I'll love you for a thousand more" _

_~ Forget Bella and Edward, these lyrics make me thing of the time Carlisle and Esme spent apart until they were reunited all those years later. #TeamCarsme #TeamPetabeth ~_


	9. What I've Been Living For

**A/N; I'm a tad obsessed with Holby City characters Luc & Eddi- Luc's way of stopping Eddi from storming off was the inspiration behind the events of this next chapter. Hope you like it! ;-D xxx**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Carlisle's POV**

Before I could say what I desperately had wanted to say ever since my eyes were first met with her beauty, I smelt it. It was the scent one dreads on the first hunt with a newborn… we had not gotten far into the forest when the scent reached us… human… not just any human, a man! The hospital had filled me in on her past and Edward had given me an extra insight into the pain she went through with him! Mr 'wife-beating, suffer in hell' Evenson. Without any second thoughts I was directly by her side, holding onto her arm with all the strength possible.

"Esme dear, it's not who we are. It's not who you are either, forget the scent", Esme barely moved- she was frozen in the direction of the human. I knew that at any moment she would run. She would easily break free from my clutches and run off at a speed I would not be able to match.

"Carlisle let go of me. I need it, I need that blood", as every word was growled at me I felt her gradually edging her way out of my grip. I had to do something to stop her from even beginning on course to the human, who was stupidly positioned in an opening by the side of the road… All my years of knowledge of vampires and the way newborns re-acted to humans, were of no use to me at all! I could not let her do this. Of course I would be forgiving if she did… but would she? She had suffered horrifically in her human life- enough to take her own life- that taking a life would simply be the icing on the cake! What if she does attack, is then deeply full of regret and leaves me? I could never live with myself knowing she was out in the world on her own miserable and lonely, when she could be with me- the one who is determined to risk their life fighting for her…

That was it! I would finish my original point, it was the only way I knew of distracting her from the human- even if she may not feel the same back I would at least have her attention…

"Esme look at me now! You don't want the human! The Esme I know would never hurt another because she is too compassionate and kind to do so! You are her Esme, you are not a monster and you do not need this stupid human! Please, will you look at me?!" She did not turn around but merely relaxed as if she was no longer determined to seek out the source of the scent vampires longed desperately for. "Oh Carlisle, I nearly went for him. I actually very nearly attacked a human, an innocent human being who I would have brutally taken from this world". She suddenly sunk down to my feet with my hand still holding onto her wrist. "If you hadn't been her I would've been revelling in my kill of a human. How could I ever think of doing that, to a human who had never brought any harm to myself or your or the rest of your family? The scent is just too enticing and I panicked and I ju…" That's when I did it. I kissed her. I had waited for what had felt like eternity to feel the soft touch of her lips against mine and now I finally had the chance to! I pulled back and immediately panicked over what I had just done… But then I looked into her eyes and I couldn't help but smile…

**Esme POV**

I can't believe I had nearly gone to attack a human! An actual human! And Carlisle was there to witness everything! Oh my word if Carlisle wasn't there what would I have done when I came face-to-face with the human's scent I had picked up?!

It wasn't until Carlisle began talking that my mind wandered away from the human and onto what the love of my life would think about the way I had behaved. Surprisingly when he opened his mouth to speak, all I heard was soothing words that- just as they had done when I had broken my leg- made me feel at ease around Carlisle as if nothing could possibly go wrong.

I had become so frozen with desperation for human blood that upon Carlisle's words all I could do was collapse in a heap on the forest floor. I tried to remember what it was he had originally begun talking to me but it was impossible against the image of the current events. All I wanted now was to be held by him, comforted by him and yet I could not look directly at his glorious golden eyes for fears of breaking down in front of him. "If you hadn't been her I would've been revelling in my kill of a human. How could I ever think of doing that, to a human who had never brought any harm to myself or your or the rest of your family? The scent is just too enticing and I panicked and I ju…" I was sudden forcefully interrupted by his lips crashing against mine, sending sparks flying through my whole body… I could not believe what was happening, Dr Carlisle Cullen, the tall, blonde man who had me from the moment he walked into the room- was actually kissing me! I realised I was over thinking this too much so instead I just went with the moment… It was with his departure from my lips I realised that the feelings I had tried so hard to hide from Edward were in fact the same as those felt by Carlisle. Yet he appeared nervous as he moved away, as if scared of what he had just done…

It was obvious at that point that he was the one. The one I wanted to spend eternity with and he felt the same way I did about him…

"Carlisle… I can't believe… I mean… what I'm trying to say is… I love you! I've loved you since you walked into the room and introduced yourself. Every moment spent away from you and with… him… made me love you more and more and I simply could not think of anything other than you…" I didn't realise my huge grin spreading across my face but Carlisle did not appear fazed by the sudden outburst instead his lips placed against mine at after ages of longing for it, he pulled me closer into his body.

"I have never met anyone in my entire existence as wonderful, kind, loving and beautiful as you are Esme. I've waited a thousand years and I would wait a million more just to have you right by my side. I promised you I'd be with you every step and I never break my promises because I do too truly love everything about you. I love you Esme and if you'll let me I promise never to let any harm come to you because you are my life, my love, my soul-mate". To hear those words come from Carlisle's mouth almost brought me to tears. Here I was worrying over him not returning my love for him and yet since I awoke I had been so stupid enough to let that get in the way of my true feelings for him.

**Carlisle POV**

She loved me! She actually loved me as I loved her! Esme had not drawn back in fear after I kissed her… instead she had spoken those 3 words I had pinned for ever since she left the hospital all those years ago. I had her back, we were together and nothing was going to break the tight bond between us…

"_I've waited a hundred years._

_But I'd wait a million more for you,_

_Nothing prepared me for,_

_What the privilege of being yours would do…_

_I surrender who I've been for who you are,_

_For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart._

_If i had only felt how it feels to be yours,_

_Well, i would have known what I've been living for all along,_

_What I've been living for."- Turning Page, BD; part 1 soundtrack_


	10. Carlisle's Drug

**A/N; 5 MOVIES AND FINALLY A CARSME KISS! SAW BD AGAIN TODAY… THERE WERE TEARS FOR CARLISLE! **

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT xxx**

_**Edwards' POV**_

All these years I had to put up with hearing Carlisle's thoughts of the beauty he lost a decade ago… well a decade in human years, a century in the head of someone who possesses a talent!

We all knew something had happened upon the arrival of Carlisle and Esme whose hands were entwined and their faces covered by huge grins. Then I saw it, I saw the method Carlisle had used to prevent Esme's mistake and her response…

"Finally, thank heavens for that! I thought it would never happen and I'd never get rid of the constant thoughts of you Esme out of my head! Why on earth did it take you so long Carlisle? You spent what felt like forever questioning whether you should look for here, just to see if she was ok without you. Yet once you get her back, it takes a human… a human! To get you to finally tell her what it is you really feel!" Well, now the others knew what had happened in the forest… and Esme knew exactly what we were forced to put up with ever since that first meeting in the hospital. This only widened the grin on Esme's face, and if he could Carlisle would definitely be blushing right now- although he'd deny it at any coat in order to stay 'masculine' in front of Esme. Masculinity was only usually possible for Carlisle if there was a threat, the rest of the time compassion was his companion- second now to Esme.

"What do you mean your mind was full of thoughts of me?" Esme pulled away from Carlisle with that 'I love you but you got a lot of explaining to do' look. This was not a conversation to be having with Emmett in the room… His thoughts were not ones humanely repeatable, and I certainly was not under any circumstances willing to explain his smirk to Esme!

"Erm… well… what Edward meant was… I… err…" It was these moments I loved my gift. Carlisle's thoughts became even more entertaining than his attempt at explaining the situation to Esme who, despite the short time I had personally known her, was someone you could never think of lying to!

_**Alice's POV**_

"When a vampire finds their soulmate they will do anything in their power to make sure no harm comes to them. Carlisle found his soulmate in a 16 year old girl, despite the age she was the one. The one 'worth fighting for' and no matter whether they were together or apart every thought would be of their soulmate. That's why you were always in Carlisle's thoughts plus Edward's because like Jasper is for me and humans are for vampires, you were his drug. An addiction that once begun can never be undone!" Everyone turned to me shocked at the bluntness of my response. But it was true; Esme asked why all Carlisle could ever think of was being with her so I gave her an answer! An answer which appeared to be the right one for at that moment Carlisle announced what we had known for years but never heard him admit.

"It is true, I now you've all had to put up with everything these past few years but I promise you no more moaning or sulking like a teenager. I don't need to anymore, the woman I love is here by my side and our family is all around" I knew exactly what was coming next from Jasper but before he could say it Rosalie thankfully interrupted him. "Yes, we get it Jasper- aww how cute- but we honestly don't need the commentary. Love needs no explanation… except for Alice's love for you and Nessie's love for a werewolf!"

"Oh this day just gets better and better! If someone tells me Unicorns exist I think I will be the first vampire to collapse!" Esme's acceptance of werewolves was one which we had never expected. Yet it didn't appear to make a difference that she accepted the existence of werewolves, after all she was a vampire now…

_**Bella's POV**_

Before Alice's vision of Esme on the cliff, we worried excessively over Carlisle's possible loneliness due to an inability to break from his soulmate he had found and lost in the space of a day. Despite whatever pain she went through, I guess there was a purpose to the struggle. They both got their soulmate back after a lifetime apart and now they could be together for eternity… that is if Carlisle ever does present Esme with those extra special 3 words… But that was something only Alice could hope for.

The kiss, their first 'public' kiss was the turning point. It was at that precise moment things felt right within the Cullen/Hale household… Emmett had refrained from giggling- causing Jasper to stop 'aww-ing'- Alice and Rosalie revelled in the new found happiness of Carlisle and their new shopping partner. I refuse to wear the clothes Alice picks out- I feel as though I've suddenly taken my time machine back 8 decades where the clothes she picks were all in! I had Edward by my side- who had seen my exact views of Alice's fashion issues with me- and more importantly Carlisle had Esme… and Esme had gotten her Carlisle!

Although we do not sleep at all, the retiring to rooms felt right. Almost like a movie scene at the end after the reconciliation and declaration of love where all is perfect… Except we didn't go to our rooms, Edward's sudden need for a hunt signalled our departure from the house… I dare not think why, although Emmett's head was fully 'in the know' as per usual in these circumstances…

_**"**_**I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you."****  
><strong>**- John Smith, from the movie 'Pocahontas'**


End file.
